wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:Game Announcements
Game announcements are updates which generally affect gameplay by adding extra content or moderate to major changes of existing gameplay elements. Chronological list of updates Game announcements are listed most recent at top. For an alphabetical list, see Category:Game Announcements. 2015 *April 28: Update:Return of Fade, Gate, and Travel! *April 26: Update:Ambush changed. *April 18: Update:2015 Open Watcher Recruitment *April 1: Update:Temporary changes of April. *March 23: Update:Minstrel related quests *March 21: Update:TRIAL Re-introduction of Clan Forums! *March 15: Update:Arad Doman and Northern Almoth *March 10: Update:DO NOT let your mud client auto-reconnect - BAN warning *March 5: Update:Temporary Changes of March. *March 1: Update:Three Boys Quest - Survey *February 27: Update:Global Quest tonight and this weekend *February 23: Update:List of Chits *February 20: Update:Current Watcher Roster *February 18 **Update:LAN registration. **Update:Upcoming Global: Friday, Feb 27 **Update:Wheel of Time mud login information. *February 16: Update:Welcome to the Official Wheel of Time mud forums! 2014 2013 *December 1 **Update:Temporary changes of the month of December (2013) **Update:New Smob Release - Things to do Today - December 1st *November 21: Update:Southwest Series: southwest justice clan quests changed. *November 9: Update:Coming to a city near you! *November 8: Update:Advance warning for southwestern LS clans quest changes. *November 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month of November (2013) *October 25: Update:UPDATED: October 2013: Time to Dance! *October 22: Update:Things to do Today - October 22nd *October 14: Update:October 2013: Cleansing Darkfriends *October 4 **Update:Temporary changes of the month of October (2013) **Update:Things to do Today - October 4th *October 1: Update:Minor Adjustments - Darkfriends *September 30 **Update:August 2013: Darkfriends, Fades and Dreadlords **Update:August 2013: Ambiance, Blademasters, Merchants *September 7: Update:September 2013: Update on Julgust changes prior update *September 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month of September (2013) *August 24: Update:August 2013: Introducing the iron chit *August 13: Update:August 2013: Introducing the copper chit *August 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month of August (2013). *July 2: Update:Temporary changes of the month of July (2013) *June 9: Update:Temporary changes of the month June (2013) *June 6: Update:July 2013 Updates: The Prequel *May 4: Update:Temp changes for the month of May (2013) *April 14: Update:RULE CHANGE: Proxy, anonymous and mirror connections *April 10: Update:One on one with Vivienne *April 3: Update:New LS generic clan quests in. *March 21: Update:Regarding Ragan's SG load *March 10: Update:A farmer, a wagon, and dreams of seeing the world. *March 9: Update:Along the Sea of Storms *March 6: Update:Attn Fade, Dreadguard and Darkfriend hopefuls *February 19: Update:I am returned. *February 17: Update:Using your character's rank/position re: Equipment *February 5: Update:HELP WANTED - Historians, read this! *January 7: Update:Recent rash of silly names *January 6: Update:2013: 5/30 Rule Changes 2012 *December 27: Update:Big, huge, ginormous changes coming *December 19: Update:Christmas rares exchange: dates *December 9: Update:Happy Holly-daze! Yuletide Greetings! *December 6: Update:2012: Child and Hand of the Light Changes *November 30: Update:Monthly changes: December (2012) *November 26: Update:Christmas time rares exchange. *November 2: Update:Monthly changes: November (2012) *November 1: Update:UPDATED: Jak o' the Shadows fades into nothing... *October 24: Update:Halloween 2012: Time to Dance! *October 23: Update:Time to Dance with Jak! *October 20: Update:Email addresses and your character accounts *October 13: Update:2012: White Tower policy changes *October 2: Update:Monthly changes: October (2012) *September 15: Update:Reminder re Houseguest Rule *August 31: Update:Monthly changes: September (2012) *August 10: Update:2012: NEW RELEASE - Uh... lots of stuff. *August 8: Update:IMPORTANT: Scheduled down time FRIDAY AUGUST 10 *August 7: Update:Tremalking smith smob chain *August 6: Update:The master weaponsmith comes to town. *August 4: Update:Temp change: Emonds Field patrols *August 2: Update:Moonstone hilted dirks *August 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month of August (2012). *July 31 **Update:Adjustments coming to dresses, gowns **Update:CHANGE: 5/30 rule *July 27: Update:QUEST: A hot young woman. *July 22: Update:2012: NEW RELEASE - Weapons *July 21: Update:Advance warning. *July 20 **Update:Scheduled down time SUNDAY JULY 22nd **Update:Toys! Smobs! Fun! *July 19: Update:Who to mail, what to mail, when to mail *July 18: Update:Changes to Almoth Plain *July 14: Update:Vials for scalps removed. *July 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month July (2012) *June 30: Update:About clan quests. *June 28: Update:Testing gate projectile change. *June 21: Update:Pines part 2. *June 18: Update:Regarding pine tree issuing. *June 9: Update:Pine tree issuing removed. *June 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month June (2012). *May 17: Update:Sameside scalp mails. *May 6: Update:Crashes 5/6/12 *May 2: Update:Temporary changes of the month of May (2012) *April 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month of April (2012). *March 30 **Update:Rule change re: Sitebans **Update:Rule change re: Forced declanning of characters *March 6: Update:Ragan's location. *March 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month March (2012). *February 27: Update:2012: Weapons changes. *February 16 **Update:Woodsman quest changes. **Update:LS generic clanquests updated. *February 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month of February (2012) *January 27: Update:Warning: LS clan quests about to be changed. *January 7: Update:2012: two handed staff changes *January 6: Update:Justice clans and laws *January 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month of January (2012) 2011 *December 22: Update:2011: Some item changes. *December 18: Update:Follow up re harassment, sexual and otherwise *December 16: Update:Game Restored *December 15: Update:Today's crash *December 11: Update:Happy Holly-Daze! *November 30 **Update:Temporary changes for the month of December (2011) **Update:Known Issue: The Greatsword Justice *November 23: Update:Zone Closed *November 19: Update:A reminder regarding sexual harassment *November 18: Update:Darkfriend Accusations *November 14: Update:Ogier remort is being reverted *November 13: Update:The Ogier Remort *November 12: Update:Coding update *November 11: Update:Homeland changes 11-12-11 *November 2: Update:Crash update #2 *November 1 **Update:Crash Update #1 **Update:CRASH WARNING **Update:Temporary changes of the month November (2011). *October 29 **Update:The midnight hour is close at hand. **Update:A Special Dance *October 16: Update:The Redemption of Whitebridge *October 5: Update:Introducing Dynamic Events *October 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month October (2011) *September 29 **Update:QUEST ALERT: A Father's Lament **Update:QUEST ALERT: Tonight, after 9pm est *September 27: Update:LS/SS quest alert Oct 8th, around 2.30 pm *September 25 **Update:QUEST ALERT: A Watery Grave **Update:Former "gambler" maniacal quest replaced. *September 24: Update:Answering the Call *September 18: Update:The Fall of White Bridge *September 13: Update:CRASH update #8: all clear *September 12 **Update:Crash update #7 - READ ME, IMPORTANT **Update:Crash update #6 **Update:Crash update #5 *September 11 **Update:Crash update #4 **Update:Crash update #3 **Update:Crash Update **Update:Crash *September 9: Update:General clan declannings *September 8: Update:QUEST ALERT: The Predator Walks The Night *September 6: Update:Taint? What taint? *September 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month of September (2011) *August 26: Update:A Dignitary's Craving *August 24: Update:Share the wealth, mate? *August 23: Update:Watch out for gray furry nut eaters! *August 18: Update:Town Hall discussions *August 15: Update:Global quest score: it's a tie! *August 10 **Update:A Departure From The Way **Update:Global quest alert: starting Saturday 13 Aug *August 9: Update:Personal Weapons - Revisited, primary decision made *August 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month of August (2011) *July 27: Update:The Return of the Blademaster *July 19: Update:Forum changes are here. *July 17: Update:LS: Former gambler quests updated. *July 14: Update:Request for those who send in LANpermissions. *July 11: Update:Troubled News *July 7: Update:The New Dawn *July 2: Update:Forum changes are a-coming! *July 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month July (2011). *June 22: Update:New policy on unique items. *June 18: Update:New smob in, today only! *May 1: Update:A long and tight pleated gown of sensual ivory silk *April 16: Update:2011: Southeast Shores of Tar Valon *April 8: Update:2011: Zone change east of Tar Valon *April 2: Update:2011: Pine tree issuing returns. *March 29: Update:2011: New little ball of fun *March 27: Update:Pine tree issuing out until further notice. *March 16 **Update:2011: Clan revamping **Update:BUG: Personal weapons *February 25: Update:2011: Seanchan changeover. *February 23: Update:2011: Seanchan scalp turnin. *February 21 **Update:2011: Seanchan clans and clanning. **Update:HELP WANTED: Video genius *February 20 **Update:2011: The Imperial Army **Update:2011: Tar Valon and the White Tower *February 14 **Update:2011: Closing the Seanchan continent **Update:2011: DS weaponsmaster *February 11: Update:2011: February 12th Quest Alert *February 9: Update:A reminder regarding forum and game rules *January 30: Update:2011: Statting update - stats now reveal at level 3 *January 28: Update:2011: Update to the Eye of the World *January 22: Update:2011: Rerolls re-enabled *January 15: Update:2011: Elmora and surrounding areas *January 9: Update:Warning re West Coast *January 8: Update:2011: Personal Weapons Policy *January 3: Update:2011: The Seanchan can enter the Eye of the World *January 1: Update:2011: Announcing the re-release of personal weapons 2010 *December 30: Update:Using the bug command. *December 9: Update:New Clan Quests System *December 4: Update:Happy Holly-Daze! *November 25: Update:RE: Gambler/steward/smob quests *October 30: Update:Scalp Awards - Policy as of 10/30/10 *September 10: Update:Caemlyn auction house abuse and bug *August 10: Update:Justice clanneds and innocents *August 2: Update:Incinerate updates *July 29: Update:QUEST NOTICE: Aid to the Kelsn Family *July 23: Update:Changes 7/24/2010 *July 13: Update:WoTmud Server Fund - Update *July 12: Update:A reminder about communicating with Immortals *July 5 **Update:Notice to Players Regarding Uniques and Rares **Update:The Staff Policy re: Stilling *July 4: Update:QUEST ALERT: Treasure hunting *June 25: Update:Jade daggers as of reboot *June 23: Update:Atop the Tower of Legends *June 15: Update:WARNING re Lithe Woman mobs *June 11 **Update:104 Days of Summer Vacation **Update:Congratulations to Elysia *June 10: Update:A reminder regarding forum rules *June 8: Update:Of deep, dark caves *June 7: Update:Introducing: Moderators account *June 4: Update:"Selling" characters or items for RL outside gains *June 2: Update:WARNING: Regarding abuse of pet shop mobs *May 30: Update:ATTENTION! Due a MASTER QUEST? Read now, before logging in! *May 28: Update:Memorial Day Weekend, Twitter, and YOU! *May 16: Update:Warning: Improper setting of warrants *May 14: Update:Social Media Experiment for 3x! *May 10: Update:A reminder about some basic rules *May 6: Update:Mud status *April 23: Update:New LAN policy. *April 16: Update:Tanchico Union Local #602 *April 14: Update:CRASH WARNING *April 11: Update:The Kandori Keep *March 26: Update:Issuable exp mobs *March 18: Update:Scalp rewards will be changed. *March 6 **Update:A contest begins on Sunday, March 7th, 2010 **Update:A change to LAN rules and permissions. *March 1: Update:Being active is more than reading forums *February 28 **Update:Character separation **Update:Retiring characters *February 26 **Update:Warning: If you're doing this, cut it out **Update:Moderation has returned to forums *February 24: Update:This weekend: RP sector event *February 23: Update:A reminder about retooling weapons *January 28: Update:Forum update *January 17 **Update:Restore **Update:UPDATED: BUGGY AND UNSTABLE - PLAY AT YOUR OWN RISK *January 2: Update:New gambler quests in, different system 2009 *December 28: Update:Gambler smobs reset. *December 25: Update:Mud Status - Christmas Crash *December 15: Update:LIVE QUEST - HAS ENDED - Die die die! *December 10: Update:Unclanned scalp rewards *December 2: Update:Happy Holly-daze! *November 30: Update:Rent/Quartermaster Storage -- DO NOT USE!!! *November 22: Update:Weaponsmithing apprentice stage removed. *November 20: Update:LS smob mobol adaptations. *November 13: Update:Replicating Maiden Trial Period *October 30: Update:The barrier between the living and the dead thins... *October 29: Update:The Gathering Storm - sub-Forum *October 25 **Update:LAN registrations, who to mail. **Update:Ely's freshly completed things *October 24: Update:NEW SMOB STORYLINE: Of Keys and Thieves... *October 23 **Update:If you are due for a Mastering quest, please read **Update:WoTmudcast 6 is out! *October 19 **Update:Treasure Hunters and Bandits (new smob storyline arc) **Update:Abusing the forum "quote" function *October 17 **Update:Banished to Die (New Smob) **Update:"Change Email" bug *October 16: Update:Excessive rent policy *October 11: Update:Rerolls disabled *October 6: Update:UPDATED: Announcing NewbieHelper Auditions *October 5: Update:Clan forum auto-registration *October 4: Update:Final Thunderdome, tonight! *September 16: Update:Coming soon... *January 27: Update:Fade quest *January 25: Update:Adjustment to the Axe, 2H Long Blade and Club classes *January 11: Update:Minor code updates/bugfixes *January 8: Update:LAN policy 2008 *December 30: Update:UPDATE re Older character renames *December 8: Update:Happy Holly-daze! *November 21: Update:Effective Immediately: New warrant/pardon rules *November 1: Update:WATCHER RECRUITMENT *October 31: Update:Jak visits in the night *October 22: Update:Attention - MUD unstable *October 21: Update:a heron mark blade *October 14: Update:Master Retooling Rules/Regulations *October 13: Update:Fall program updates! *September 24: Update:BetaMUD/DeathMatch mode *August 8: Update:Official forums - non-update *July 18: Update:Seanchan stats *July 6: Update:Quest 6: Dinnertime! *July 4: Update:Quest 5: Petty Revenge *June 29 **Update:Quest 3: Finding Yourself **Update:Quest 2: A Day at the Beach **Update:Quest 1: The Silver Chain *June 28: Update:Quest week begins today! *June 27: Update:BAD THINGS *June 20: Update:Global quest event is coming! *June 14: Update:West Coast map changes *May 22: Update:These be temporary forums *April 9: Update:Dead Men Tell No Tales *April 8: Update:WoTCast goes live next week! *April 7: Update:minor website update *April 5: Update:Builder applications being answered this weekend *April 3 **Update:Some changing shop times **Update:Builder applications results *March 25: Update:Archery test part 2 *March 8: Update:Boats and horses *March 7: Update:MUD client *March 5: Update:Archery test in the north *February 29: Update:You and your LAN registration *February 27: Update:wotmud website *February 2: Update:Clan forum cleanup time! *February 1: Update:Code Updates *January 27: Update:Please be aware: Belts *January 22: Update:IMPORTANT: permanent clan equipment exchanging *January 16: Update:Clan trinket exchange *January 11: Update:Basic newbie hints and tips *January 5: Update:Warning: Things may not be exactly the same out west 2007 *December 26: Update:Trading characters, sharing characters, giving characters *December 15: Update:Captain's hats *December 11: Update:Housekeeping reminders *December 4: Update:December Fun and Games *December 2: Update:Winter brings blankets of snow *November 16: Update:New gambler quests in *November 13 **Update:A reminder about quest completions **Update:Soon: replacing gambler quests *November 4: Update:November 2007 Builder Auditions *October 26: Update:Pending LAN requests *October 6: Update:Global Quest results *October 2: Update:Global quest alert! *September 15: Update:Weapons revision, Mk I. *September 8: Update:Bearish Trollocs -- an update *September 4: Update:Clan Trinket Changes *September 2: Update:Late Summer Release *September 1: Update:Deathmatch Weekend *August 20: Update:Sandbar has been fixed *August 19: Update:Kandor fort is fixed *July 27: Update:Selaana the female channeler practice mob *July 26: Update:*** REMINDER ON DOWNTIME *** *July 19: Update:You are responsible for your actions *July 8 **Update:*** Important: Scheduled MUD Downtime *** **Update:Proper way to initiate RP *June 12: Update:Item recall - oddly curved greatsword *June 10: Update:Messenger pigeons *June 2: Update:Fal Dara's DogGate *June 1: Update:Keeping your forums clean *May 22: Update:Calendar *May 17: Update:Regarding abusing LAN privileges *May 13: Update:Regarding inappropriate names *May 7: Update:Encouraging roleplay and staying in character *April 18: Update:Some code updates *April 12: Update:Pikes and trophies! *April 9: Update:The crash of distant thunder rolls across the coastline.. *April 8: Update:In a forgotten laboratory of sorts *April 5: Update:Uniques (2007) *March 31: Update:Connection Test *March 28: Update:Rivership update *March 26: Update:Moment in Tyme *March 24 **Update:News Reaches the Empire **Update:GLOBAL QUEST UPDATE **Update:Sometime and Whenever **Update:Someone, and No one *March 23 **Update:GLOBAL QUEST ALERT **Update:Something, and Nothing *March 21: Update:Somewhere, and Nowhere *March 8: Update:Entering the Weave *March 4: Update:The wearied merchant and exchanging equipment *March 3: Update:Fishing is back *February 28 **Update:Couple of coding changes... **Update:Why your mail might not be read or answered *February 25: Update:Sidetrades starter mob *February 8: Update:Watcher Recruitment 2007 - closed *February 7: Update:February 2007 Builder Auditions *February 1: Update:Kirendad - Outpost boat *January 23: Update:change description *January 21: Update:The LAN policy, multiplaying, and you *January 10: Update:Use of common day vulgarity and curse words *January 9: Update:Reset scalps 2.0 *January 8: Update:Some global adjustments *January 6: Update:Holiday release revision 1.1 2006 *December 28: Update:Global practice reset *December 27: Update:channeler reset *December 24: Update:Looking for a job *December 23: Update:Reset scalps *December 22: Update:Merry Christmas from the Immortals!! *December 13: Update:advance warning *December 9: Update:Regarding Roland, again *December 7: Update:Update regarding Roland *December 6: Update:Regarding Roland (smob) *December 5: Update:Reminder concerning praying to immortals *December 1 **Update:Home for the Holidays - December 2006 **Update:More north borderlands and camp changes *November 27: Update:Restructuring city mobs *November 24: Update:Questionings suspended *November 20: Update:Removal of Regional Narrates *November 19: Update:Be clear when mailing Watchers *November 9 **Update:Moderator notes **Update:Regional Narrates *November 8: Update:Patrols, the next few days *November 2: Update:Forums - another *October 29: Update:The winds of change... *October 26: Update:Call for NEW artwork! *October 22: Update:Uniques (2006) *October 20 **Update:more small forum tweaks **Update:just a fyi, small forum tweaks *October 15: Update:Updates! *October 9: Update:Sail ho! *October 8: Update:Amadician patrols *October 2: Update:The Great Lord reaches forth... *September 30: Update:Changes in the Western Borderlands *September 29: Update:forums (2006) *September 24: Update:Northern Borderlands update *September 22: Update:Northern Borderlands redesign *September 18: Update:Commander Aylia smob *September 13 **Update:The Steadfast visits a new port of call **Update:player mailing list *September 12: Update:September 2006 BUILDER AUDITIONS *September 9: Update:Little tweaks and bugfixes... *August 24: Update:A reminder about Councils awarding QPs *August 18: Update:I hear the train a rollin'... *August 9: Update:Minor housekeeping and updates *July 22: Update:admin contact email *July 15: Update:A New Woodcarver *July 14: Update:About PK, lowbies, and this MUD *June 30 **Update:Caemlyn's south gate **Update:Illian-Tear Road CTF update *June 24: Update:Seanchan wanted by the Empire *June 21: Update:Cheating and you. *June 11 **Update:Kandori Fortress **Update:A story of old... (aka Some program updates) *May 31: Update:Soap and fishoil now save over rent/boot. *May 22: Update:Scalps *May 14: Update:Keeping the Immortals happy! *May 12: Update:Reintroducing Seanchan SPRCs *May 7: Update:Sei'taer list fixed *May 2: Update:Changes are coming... *May 1: Update:Announcing the First Ever WoTmud Lyric Contest! *April 22: Update:Program updates... *April 21 **Update:Back up and running! **Update:The status of the MUD *April 20: Update:Quest Points and your Watcher *April 7 **Update:Narrates and Chats **Update:Human seamstresses changed *April 4: Update:Tremalking pardons and Tanchico sidetrade *April 3: Update:updates... *April 1: Update:Somewhere to the south... *March 31: Update:Regarding Watcher Applications *March 28: Update:Robert Jordan *March 22: Update:Couple of small updates... *March 18: Update:Watchers are recruiting! *March 8: Update:5/30 rules *February 23: Update:Customized clan t-shirts *February 21: Update:Gifties that Vivienne needs... *February 18: Update:WoTmud Store News *February 6: Update:Coders: Myrddin, Tomasz, Telchak, and Paladyr! *February 2: Update:Abusive language - READ *January 28: Update:Some smithing bugs fixed *January 27: Update:Reminder on appropriate board useage *January 24: Update:Artwork, again. *January 14: Update:117 failed password attempts *January 8 **Update:Coding updates... **Update:Kirendad *January 2: Update:Mud Magic! 2005 *December 29: Update:the city of Maradon *December 27: Update:Fal Dara - fyi *December 25: Update:Christmas Day *December 24 **Update:Caemlyn - raid at your own risk **Update:Global quest - UPDATE *December 21 **Update:warning: rentcost increase on heron blades and shocklances **Update:Global quest TOMORROW *December 20: Update:Walking in a Winter Wonderland... *December 19: Update:Happy Holidays =) *December 11: Update:Coaches, Stables, clan rooms, some areas... *December 10: Update:Applications for Coders (again) *December 5: Update:Coding Changes *November 28: Update:black flame RIP *November 20: Update:Coaches, Boasts and Black Flame *November 11: Update:Changes as of next reboot *November 10: Update:Doyn semi-retiring, Dyvim is now head of RP *November 9 **Update:The Wheel turns... throws an axle... crashes to the ground... **Update:Flying etc... *November 8: Update:Outside an ancient gate *November 6: Update:Coding updates... *November 1: Update:Taunt Generator! *October 28: Update:Sidetrades changed *October 20: Update:Torm and Raken *October 18: Update:Caemlyn jump exits *October 17 **Update:Receipts rent cost fixed **Update:Player Info back *October 16: Update:Autodelete tonight *October 11 **Update:WARNING REMINDER autodelete this weekend **Update:First tentative PK zone changes *October 8: Update:WoTmud release 4.5 *October 7: Update:Do you have a wotmud-related site? *October 5: Update:Changes to Zone Admin/PK Flow *October 4 **Update:Desktop Wallpaper Collection **Update:Warning: player file autodeletion will resume in two weeks **Update:Player file autodelete undone *October 2 **Update:More Updates! **Update:Reintroduction of SPRCs *October 1: Update:Rent changeover moved to next Saturday *September 30: Update:Starting small... *September 28 **Update:Rent system preview **Update:WARNING: Rent free ride is over *September 24: Update:Multiplaying and the LAN policy *September 23: Update:An update on the ARTWORK call! *September 21: Update:Game Discussion board *September 19 **Update:Smobs **Update:reminder: cha email *September 9: Update:Change to the LAN registration process *September 2: Update:Summer comes to an end and change is coming... *August 21: Update:Reminder about language filters *August 12: Update:Knowledge is Power (Global Quest Alert) *July 30: Update:I need your help please. *July 26: Update:Builder Auditions re-opening - Round One *July 22: Update:Reminder about selling chars/eq for $$ *July 20: Update:Death by Knowledge (GLOBAL QUEST ALERT) *July 17: Update:ISP costs and donation instructions *July 5: Update:Ahh, summer time *July 1: Update:And the Wheel turns again. *June 30: Update:Today's global quest. *June 29: Update:Business is booming! *June 24: Update:Round Table additions *June 21: Update:A reminder about WoTmud artwork *June 20: Update:Changes, modifications, and other goodies. *June 17 **Update:Welcome Dyvim to the Staff **Update:PR team **Update:The Houseguest Rule *June 16 **Update:Last warning for some. **Update:Charging Boar Banners *June 14 **Update:Regarding sexual harassment **Update:Multiplaying, the mudconnector, and you. *June 10 **Update:Vivienne & Elysia zapped. **Update:Builder applications *June 9 **Update:Newbie kits **Update:New area administrators *June 8 **Update:Calling all Builders **Update:your ideas *June 7: Update:Little boys & shadoweyes *June 6 **Update:Leather baldrics **Update:Dark Hooded Cloaks **Update:A plague afoot... *June 5 **Update:A return full of promise... **Update:Brightly Colored Sashes *June 4 **Update:Forest Brigand Leader **Update:Illian Town Crier **Update:Throwing Spikes **Update:RT: dodge vs. abs *June 2 **Update:The Overlords rise! **Update:Announcing the Tshirt Contest! **Update:Balance forum (2) *May 27: Update:Balance forum (1) *May 23: Update:clanlevel 8 bonusses *May 15: Update:Argent & Dagre *May 13: Update:The tinkers travel into the hills. *May 12: Update:passwords *May 8: Update:The forest is reclaimed! *May 3: Update:Sad news concerning SPRCs *April 29: Update:Replicating Maiden smob *April 27: Update:A reminder about trading clanned characters. *April 24: Update:Where to mail.... *April 3: Update:smobs *March 30: Update:Caemlyn *March 25: Update:To the clans and clanned *March 18: Update:Sharing Clanned Characters *March 15 **Update:Inactive Clans **Update:WoTMUD Donations, Part I **Update:problem logging in? *March 14: Update:First runs at new site *March 13: Update:Wow *January 28: Update:anti-idle triggers *January 24: Update:Watchers has an opening. *January 21: Update:just a fyi... *January 19: Update:The Coast between Illian and Tear *January 18 **Update:Stables **Update:Scalp bug *January 16 **Update:Horse stabbing **Update:Horse Stabbing *January 14 **Update:Turning scalps into mobs **Update:Regarding Nass's post and reporting things. **Update:some things maybe bust! *January 11: Update:MUD *January 7: Update:killing prac mobs in DM mud *January 6 **Update:pracmovers **Update:DM Seanchan Practice *January 5 **Update:Coding assignments... **Update:Deathmatch Practices *January 4: Update:Deathmatch MUD *January 3: Update:MUD restore / status 2004 *December 28: Update:MUD crashing frequently *December 20: Update:The Blight *December 16: Update:The Return of the Mael Mahdi'in *December 13: Update:Time-Honored Holiday Tradition *December 11: Update:Fireworks and City Zones *December 10: Update:Trackers gone *December 7: Update:Town criers *December 4: Update:Important detail about the LAN policy *December 2: Update:Town cryers *November 27: Update:Mail system *November 23: Update:News from Kandor *November 21: Update:Fleeing while bersek and fighting spirit mobs *November 9: Update:Attempting to False-register to the LAN policy *November 8: Update:Breaking of the five rules *November 7: Update:You may be getting firewalled out of the server... *November 5: Update:The player of Neverborn/Nokraenom *October 30: Update:New Zones *October 24: Update:A reminder about botting. *October 22: Update:Restat command *October 20: Update:New Unique *October 14: Update:Builder Audition update *October 9: Update:Attention all clans I Watch *October 8: Update:WARNING - DTs repaired *October 3 **Update:Master Fein scolds children... **Update:A patrol returns to civilization. **Update:Saldaen construction work *October 1: Update:Bash message *September 29: Update:Fresh meat at the local butcher! *September 17: Update:Builder Immortal Auditions, Sept 2004 *September 12: Update:Builder Auditions *September 10: Update:Sneak *August 22: Update:New 'restat' Command *August 19: Update:Pray - once again. Please read and share this with friends. *August 16: Update:Introducing: RP sectors *August 15: Update:Road repairs completed. *August 12: Update:WoTMUD Pageant *August 9: Update:Changes in Policy *effective immediately* *August 7: Update:Shoreline repair completed *July 27: Update:Forum ban now carries higher consequence *July 25: Update:Change in force-rent behavior when idle *July 19: Update:A Notice of Gate Repairs *July 18: Update:Toman Head Road *July 5: Update:Disturbing news from Altara. *July 4 **Update:Disturbing News **Update:A wind blows softly... *June 11: Update:Name changes *June 4: Update:Where rule *May 20: Update:Uniques *May 15: Update:A peddler comes calling. *May 9: Update:Bug fixes *May 8 **Update:Help passphrase **Update:Downtime *April 4: Update:Builder Immortal Auditions - Part 2 *March 31: Update:Trading characters *March 22: Update:Builder Immortal Auditions *March 16: Update:About reimbursements *March 15: Update:Seanchan lowbie cash *March 10: Update:War revamp *February 26: Update:Regarding Council-issued quests. *February 17: Update:Caemlyn tower exit *February 16: Update:The Dark Council and Minion clan *February 15: Update:Spreading yourself too thin... *February 4 **Update:Policy reminder: Clan equipment **Update:Policy reminder: Character login wait time(s) *January 19: Update:Most forums unavailable from 9 AM to 5 PM US EST *January 18: Update:Closing off large spaces in the mud *January 16: Update:update *January 13: Update:Urgent! *January 9: Update:mud reset 2003 *December 29 **Update:pray command **Update:A moment on Seandar. **Update:A letter home. **Update:Roleplay Staff Holiday Release 2003 *December 28: Update:PR forum purpose *December 26: Update:Coding positions closed *December 17: Update:Coding positions open *December 8: Update:combat tweaked *December 3: Update:updated LAN player policy *December 1: Update:Beware passphrase bug *November 29: Update:Staff organization *November 25: Update:Multiplaying is bad for your health *November 22: Update:Martial law! *November 19: Update:me *November 8: Update:Malfeasor *October 23: Update:Blight change *October 6: Update:Warrant reminder *October 4 **Update:2 reminders on mobs... **Update:wizlists *September 28 **Update:altqps **Update:whois & who *September 26: Update:3 strikes, you're out... *September 24: Update:*angreal *September 22: Update:Gate/Travel/Fade *September 16 **Update:Clans that are owned by the administration... **Update:Captain Layten D'hael *September 13: Update:sMOBs *September 8: Update:Me *September 4: Update:Warrant rules *September 2: Update:Selling EQ for $$ *August 30: Update:News from the Blight *August 19: Update:Far in the north... *August 12: Update:More intrepid sea captains *August 10: Update:Duplicate Items and Turn Points *August 7: Update:Fade quests *August 4: Update:The Mayene Peninsula *August 3: Update:The Drowned Lands *August 1: Update:deathtraps... *July 31: Update:New builders *July 27: Update:The Isles of Madmen *July 23: Update:WoTMUD server physically moving *July 22 **Update:Small revise concerning evidence **Update:The Blight expands... *July 20: Update:New position create for Justice clans with warrants *June 30: Update:Rent problem *June 25: Update:Listen up and take heed... *June 24: Update:Basel *June 22 **Update:Character Seperation **Update:Equipment duplication *June 20: Update:Rent changes in *June 16: Update:Upcoming Rent Changes *June 5: Update:Locate/travel/fade/gate codes *June 3 **Update:Now when we say you'll be declanned... **Update:Clan expulsions *June 2: Update:Master Blacksmith (updated) *June 1: Update:master weapons *May 29: Update:The Price of Cheating *May 28: Update:Your opinion matters :) *May 27: Update:warrants *May 25: Update:scalps change *May 20: Update:Update on 'where' change *May 19 **Update:cross-race equipment transfer **Update:"where" change *May 17: Update:The well-travelled merchant and Seanchan *May 13: Update:Changes to kick *May 9 **Update:The Great Catapult of the North **Update:Forest Fires **Update:A reminder about names *April 28: Update:Coordinators *April 24 **Update:Current policy revisions **Update:New policy: Clan members and returning eq *April 14: Update:Summer RP release 2003 *April 13: Update:Storing *angreal in chests *April 12: Update:Roleplay and Alts *April 1: Update:addendum to Doyn's last post *March 31: Update:Attn all clans *March 18: Update:Introducing: Sanctioned Player Run Clans *March 14: Update:Immortal Auction Saturday: Rules and Information Inside *March 9: Update:WoT content *March 3: Update:Trading/selling on globals *February 22: Update:Sharing passphrases *February 14: Update:New policy for War and Warring Factions revised *February 13: Update:Fixes *February 12: Update:Some player flags *February 10: Update:Password-Passphrase Issues *February 9: Update:Small forum access bug. *February 6: Update:Mixing Potions Bug Fix *February 3 **Update:Player authority in more than one clan. **Update:Rent *January 24: Update:Clan Masters and Leading Mobs *January 19: Update:Seanchan Race *January 9 **Update:Call for immortals. **Update:Long awaited, much anticipated.... *January 6: Update:WARNING *January 4 **Update:Last update regarding clan chests **Update:Update regarding clan chests **Update:Important Regarding Clan Chests 2002 *December 30: Update:Coaches *December 26: Update:Coming soon - forgotten passphrases *December 20: Update:Cross Race Colors *December 14: Update:Chosen Req Changes and Justice Changes *November 27: Update:Now on new server! *November 26 **Update:Latest on server (11-26-2002) **Update:Seanchan pc players *November 23: Update:Botting! *November 21: Update:Current darkfriends *November 16: Update:New server (again...) *November 11 **Update:Clanning new Recruits **Update:Justice clan warrants... *November 3: Update:The Lich area *November 2: Update:Latest on server *October 19: Update:New server (10-19-2002) *October 14: Update:forum access *October 8: Update:Stay away from the Lich area please *October 6: Update:Leading Mobs *September 26: Update:Clan uniform exchange (weary merchant) *September 21: Update:New server *September 11: Update:The MUD returns *September 10: Update:Ack! Router Changes!! *August 21: Update:QP Awards *August 18 **Update:Resetting your passphrase **Update:various bugfixes *August 14: Update:Scalp Rewards *August 9: Update:Incinerate fixed *August 4: Update:Forum passwords *August 1: Update:For Thiefbane, Child/Hand of Light and Iron Fist *July 23 **Update:Corpse decay back to normal **Update:Track re-enabled *July 17: Update:Clan Trinket Exchange *July 14: Update:forum moderators *July 7: Update:List of Current Zones and their Creators *July 3 **Update:Zone Building and Builders **Update:A clarification... *July 2: Update:A Bad Thing for the Mud *June 30: Update:MUD will be unstable *June 12 **Update:clan mails **Update:forums *May 31: Update:Black Hawk MOBs *May 28: Update:Upgrade failed again *May 11 **Update:New Zones - Beware **Update:Seandar is Open **Update:New Zone - Toman Head *May 6: Update:Note to all mob leaders *May 2: Update:Masters and Mob Leading *April 30: Update:Old Clan EQ Turn-in *April 26 **Update:Clan chests, clan equipment and YOU **Update:All clanned people read. *April 24: Update:Clan Gear and Clan Trinkets *April 4: Update:Watchers/Nae'blis Merger *April 2 **Update:fishing **Update:clan authority *March 30: Update:Minor changes 3/30/02 *March 24: Update:Known Bugs Forum *March 21: Update:Hear ye! Hear ye! *March 14: Update:wanted: C/C++ developer(s) for mud subsystems *March 13: Update:roads *March 12: Update:ta'veren, reaver, sei'taer *March 10: Update:prac reset and hide tweak *March 7: Update:the Struggle *February 21: Update:bug fixes *February 17: Update:Some forum user personalization lost *February 16: Update:Forum passphrases *February 15: Update:MOB-Only Weapons *February 10: Update:Thready Tea *February 8: Update:WoTMUD v4.3 *February 2 **Update:Linkless rent **Update:Forum login issues corrected (hopefully) *January 24: Update:We're official! 2001 2000 References *WoTMUD Game Announcements Category:Game updates Category:List